Stormstar
First look Backstory Stormkit opened her eyes weakly. She saw a she-cat and a tom. They had black pelts with warm blue and amber eyes. "She has your eyes" The tom said to the she-cat. She nodded and licked Stormkit soothingly. "Welcome to Fernclan" a she-cat with bright green eyes said. Stormkit mewed weakly, showing how defenseless she was. As Stormkit looked at her paws, she realized the first cats she saw were her parents. "I'm Lilacflower and this is Scarpelt. Your name is Stormkit." Stormkit's mother meowed, love radiating out of her. Suddenly, 4 young cats barreled in "And that is Thunderkit, Lightningkit, cloudkit, and Rainpaw. They are you siblings" Lilacflower meowed, her tail pointing towards the 4 cats. Chapter 2 3 1/2 moons old "Thunderpaw,Cloudpaw,Lightningpaw, and Rainstorm can we play?" Stormkit squealed. "Not right now, Stormkit we have to train" Thunderpaw replied, trying to sound as mature as possible. "But you guys always train" Stormkit mewed in protest. The apprentices ignored her and went through the tunnel that lead to the bay. "Rainstorm? Can you play with me?" Stormkit asked, feeling as if she already knew the answer. "Sure!" the young warrior said. Stormkit's eyes lit up. "Can we play moss ball?" Stormkit said to Rainstorm. "Sure! Let me ask Fireclaw for some moss." he said. Fireclaw was the medicine cat of Fernclan. As Rainstorm went into the medicine cat, several cats erupted from the tunnel, all carrying a different scent from Fernclans'. Stormkit rushed to the nursery as she scented a horrible scent. She watched from the nursery as Fernclan met the strange cats at the middle of the clearing. Then they launched themselves at one another, yowls of pain and triumph shook Fernclan camp, until the whole clearing smelled of death. As the strange cats left, one cat stood their in the mist of the bodies. "Never forget Viperclan, kit." The cat said snarling at Stormkit. Then he left. Stormkit collapsed, feeling as if the whole world was against her. As Stormstar cried a scarred white tom came into the den. Stormkit looked up at the tom, in fear. "Get up!" he meowed harshly. Stormkit wobbled onto her paws, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Enough crying!" he hissed. Stormkit cried even harder. He growled in annoyance and grabbed her by the scruff. As she was yanked away from Fernclan camp she shut her eyes. Stormkit opened her eyes to a ditch. As she looked up she saw a bracken covering. She mewed and backed away, into a corner. She then saw the tom's eyes. "You will follow my command." he growled at Stormkit. Stormkit, nodded, earning a snort from another corner. The scarred white tom then went through an opening, that was automatically covered with a boulder when he was clear of it's way. "Who is here?" Stormkit mewed. "Ar-are you goin-going to hu-hurt me?" a small voice whimpered. "No" Stormkit said calmly. A brown he-kit then appeared out of a corner, his tail tucked behind his legs. Stormkit went up to greet him. He backed away, unsure of Stormkit. "Are there others?" Stormkit mewed. The brown he-kit nodded. "It's safe to come out now" he meowed boldly into the darkness. three kits came out of the darkness. "This is Ravenkit, Dewkit, and Thornkit. I'm Talonkit." The brown he-kit informed Stormkit. "Welcome to the group" Thornkit said bitterly. Chapter 3 To pass away the time the kits told about their origins. Ravenkit and Thornkit came from Hawkclan, Talonkit came from Shredclan while Dewkit was too young to remember. As Stormkit talked about her clan, the boulder started to churn away. With a startled yelp Dewkit hurried back into the corner, the others at her heels. Only Stormkit remained out in the open. "Look who feels brave" a slender tom with a scar going along his right eye. Stormkit lowered her head in a submissive stance. If she was ever going to get out of here she would have to play the part. *There we go! Another cliff hanger :3*